


Expletive

by BookMonsterEliz



Series: Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMonsterEliz/pseuds/BookMonsterEliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent's pov of life after the end of Season 3 as he comes to grips with the wolf pack of Beacon Hills. Kids. What can you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expletive

“Kids.” Chris Argent mumbled the word as if it were an expletive with a shake of his head as a thump sounded from upstairs followed by Allison’s tinkle of laughter.  
With a sigh he grabbed another beer from the fridge before shrugging on his jacket and stepping outside. The night air was cool and soothing. Wrinkles formed furrows in his brow as he studied the night sky, eyes brushing past Orion to settle on the pale crescent moon. He was happy to see this moon wane. Two weeks and three days had passed since Jennifer Blake – the derech’s- death. Two weeks ago he’d been unimaginably proud of his daughter. She’d finally come into her own, not just accepting her birthright, but taking the initiative as the Argent leader to forge a new code, a new way of doing things.  
Kids. They never failed to surprise. He was still proud of Allison, no doubt about that, but he was somewhat confused and not exactly happy about the recent turn in her love life. She’d informed him that morning, with serious eyes that did not invite his opinions, that she was now dating Issac Lahey. After all of her pining after Scott, she’d chosen someone else. Also a werewolf.  
He was torn between laughing and crying. She was an Argent, dating a werewolf, for the second time. And just when he’d resigned himself to having Scott around too.  
Thin lips twitched into a smile as he thought about the new Alpha. He’d underestimated Scott McCall. The boy was selfless and good. He’d risen above his circumstances, making the right choices time after time. True Alpha’s were extremely rare, and despite being a hunter he couldn’t help but feel proud of the man Scott was becoming. Though as a hunter, he wasn’t sure that having a true alpha around was the best thing that could happen. It had drawn trouble when it was a possibility, so what would happen now? He didn’t want to see his family hurt any more than it already was.  
Chris smiled ruefully at that thought. These days his definition of family was growing wider. By some bizarre twist of fate, his daughter had become part of a pack. Pack was family. That was a concept even hunters could understand. In a way, the hunters themselves operated as a pack, though they didn’t like to see it that way. They hunted as a group, took care of each other, protecting and avenging as needed. They trained their boys into hunters and nurtured their daughters into leaders. Now his daughter, the girl who would lead all of the hunters, the pride of the Argents, was part of a pack.  
Soft laughter bubbled out of him. He remembered the feeling of joy and relief he’d had when he’d wrapped his arms around Allison in the nemeton. He also remembered the look that had passed between him, Sheriff Stilinski, and Melissa McCall. He wasn’t going to wax poetic over bonding with two strangers over being kidnapped and almost sacrificed. That was par for the course as a hunter. No, he and the other parents look had nothing to do with their shared capture and everything to do with their shared relief over the safety of their sons and daughters. That look had contained a fierce promise to never let their children down, to strive to be there for them- always, in whatever way. These crazy teenagers were going to have them as active allies, whether they liked it or not.  
So, he was part of a pack now. But it wasn’t just a wolf pack; this was something different, something new. Well, he’d never been a model Argent. His grey eyes shifted to settle on Orion with a sigh before he drained the last of his glass. His father had often reminded him of this over the years, citing his preference for guns over bows, saving rather than killing, thinking before acting.  
Kids. What can you do with them? With a shake of his head, Chris threw his empty bottle into the recycling bin before heading into his warm, happy home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've decided that Chris Argent is badass and one of my favorites in TW. So a story idea popped into my head, but when i went to write it, this came out instead. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
